<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宁羞】末路狂花 by Kiko131</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607062">【宁羞】末路狂花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko131/pseuds/Kiko131'>Kiko131</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko131/pseuds/Kiko131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>姜承録，要记得我啊。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>宁羞</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宁羞】末路狂花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-非现实向<br/>-有点病娇<br/>-be<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">01</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録路过的时候，有人往地上吐了一口吐沫，高振宁转头看了那人一眼，又继续看姜承録。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">视线中的姜承録就跟压根没听见这边动静似的，目不斜视地往前走。高振宁吸了一口烟，垂下头，烟卷从鼻和口里一起喷出来，他眯了眯眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“操，装你妈的逼。”有人说，声音还不小。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">说话的人是个黄毛，手臂上好长一个纹身，夏季校服只遮得住半边胳膊，他小臂上的狰狞图案就那么大喇喇露在外面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁认出这人来，他是高二的某个学长，跟一帮社会青年混得很开，在学校里小有名声，一直横着走。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛旁边三五成群，一伙人都是他的小弟，高振宁碰巧和这群人凑上，一起在学生会的视野盲区里抽烟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这间厕所修得偏僻，平常来得人少，周围也没有摄像头，课间时候抽烟玩手机的人一般都会跑来这里，但姜承録不应该出现，高振宁想，他纯粹是在给自己找事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録是谁，无人不晓的交换生。韩国人，才来他们学校没一年，成绩却名列前茅。他还参加了许多学校举办的活动，从创新竞赛到外语演讲，姜承録穿着他笔挺的西装，在乏善可陈的人群中脱颖而出，不费吹灰之力斩获所有奖杯，有如天神降临。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">喜欢他的人多，整个学校的女生差不多都被这个韩国男人勾走了魂，放学后给他送礼物的队伍总是排得很长，讨厌他的人也多，整个学校的男生都不怎么看得上姜承録，总觉得是他害自己在女生面前风头尽失。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁想不认识姜承録都难，姜承録作为优秀交换生代表，动不动就在周一校会上发言。班级列队的时候，总有一堆女生踮着脚往宣讲台上的姜承録那里扒着看，高振宁揣着校服口袋站在最后一排，睥睨这群叽叽喳喳的女生，也将姜承録收进眼底。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">一身浩然正气的姜承録用他蹩脚的中文说：“我很喜欢中国，也喜欢在这里认识的新同学们，我们学校有非常多厉害的人，我想跟大家一起好好学习，天天向上，一起进步……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁绝对不是姜承録口中那种厉害的人，也不会是姜承録想要接近的那种进步对象。他成绩吊车尾，唯一的本事是长了把好嘴，知道怎么哄老师开心，没事去办公室多帮老师们做点事，逃了课或者违了纪，老师们也不管他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">半小时的大课间，高振宁又被物理老师叫去，到图书馆搬新的教辅材料，高振宁抱着一摞书爬了好几层楼，路过别的教室回自己班，不经意间透过玻璃窗户看见姜承録。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録安静地坐在最后一排，戴着一副斯文的眼镜，穿着夏季校服的白衬衫，腰背挺得笔直，一只手撑在桌子上，一只手翻书，班里的热闹好像跟他没关系似的，姜承録只看得见自己眼前那一亩三分地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁手上的书很沉，任他力气再大也不能总站在外面罚站，他是想快点回到班里，但目光却被姜承録黏住了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁只能停下脚步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録的反应很敏锐，察觉到有人看他，抬起头来望向窗外，两人猛地对上视线。高振宁惊醒一般，赶紧移开目光，抬了抬手中书，差点撞上与他擦肩而过的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁把书抱回班里，交给课代表，揣上烟盒和打火机去厕所抽烟，方才姜承録的视线让他感到烦躁，甚至有些哑火，那样面无表情的注视到底算什么啊？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“喂，姜承録，叫你呢，还往前走？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛叫住姜承録，姜承録从别人口中听见自己的名字，停下脚步，转过身，直愣愣地盯着墙边人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“在叫我？”姜承録问，眼神里还带着点迟疑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“废话，这里还有第二个叫姜承録的人吗？”黄毛嗤笑着走上前，身后跟着两个兄弟，“你小子挺嚣张的呀。”黄毛说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“嚣张？”姜承録歪了歪头，似乎是在理解嚣张什么意思，他迟钝了有一秒，想了想说，“我没有。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“嗯？”黄毛嘴角一咧，前几天学校进行风纪检查，他有段时间没欺负人了，正愁手痒，刚巧姜承録自己就往枪口上送，“你跟谁说没有呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録没说话，看出来黄毛想找自己的麻烦，沉默了好一会儿，才开口：“找我有事吗？我想上厕所。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁默默围观着这一切，猛然听见姜承録这么说，心下一惊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛果然无法接受被姜承録骑到脸上来的行为，他抓住姜承録的校服衣领，用力把他抵在墙上，胳膊狠狠压住姜承録的锁骨， 咬牙切齿说：“不教训教训你，你真不知道自己姓什么是吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">说着就准备抡拳头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁赶紧冲上前，抓住黄毛要锤下去的手腕，笑着说：“哥，没必要跟一韩国友人较真吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“友人？”黄毛一时间没反应过来高振宁是谁，只不屑地笑笑，顺着他的话说，“友人个屁！老子早看他不顺眼了，这韩国人真以为自己有几个女生追就了不起了？知不知道这学校里谁说了算。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁也不知道自己哪里的勇气，差点就笑出声来，劝黄毛说：“哥，人家是正经人，你理解一下。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛这才从高振宁的话里听出古怪来，皱着个眉头问他：“你什么意思？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁耸耸肩，一副无所谓的语气，“我没别的意思，就觉得你仗着自己兄弟都在，有点欺负人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁瞧了瞧周围，黄毛的小弟正虎视眈眈地凑上来，把他们围成一团。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁很高，他上了高中后开始抽条般生长，身高比同年龄段男生的水平线高出好多，自然也比眼前的黄毛高了半头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛被高振宁俯视，气势瞬间被压倒一半，高振宁简直比姜承録还叫人不爽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他松开拎着姜承録衣领的手，转而盯上高振宁，一步一步把高振宁逼到墙角。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“你他妈又是哪根葱啊？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁看了眼姜承録，发现姜承録也在看自己。他笑了笑，眼睛眯起来，说：“我啊，高振宁，一个无名之辈。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">02</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">拳头落下来的时候，音乐刚好响起，高振宁被几个人踹倒在地上，姜承録居然在不远处居高临下地望着自己，一脸的漠然。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁想，姜承録这种好学生也喜欢看热闹吗？上课铃都响了还不走，他又想，不对，姜承録只是还没上厕所。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">果然姜承録走开了，看高振宁单方面挨揍确实没意思。姜承録一点都不像他这个自作多情的人，自诩无名之辈，却长了一颗救世主的心，只是胜利女神从来不爱眷顾他，正义的天平往人多势众的一方倾斜，他差了点运气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛不敢真的教训姜承録，所有人都知道他来头大，是校长亲保的国际生，如果真的有机会他们早就出手了，断不至于等到现在。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">今天他们就是想单纯恶心一下姜承録，万万没想到半路突然跳出来个多管闲事的人，高振宁自然成为他们的集火对象。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛们架打多了有经验，专挑看不见的地方揍，他们本想看看高振宁一脸痛苦求饶的样子，但高振宁实在冷静得可怕，喊都不带喊一声的，嘴巴闭得严严实实，活脱一个不怕死的疯子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“没劲，跟个哑炮似的，”黄毛朝高振宁吐了口吐沫，揍人揍得他手累，“兄弟们撤，别把老师引来了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">人群稀稀两两地散了，黄毛临走前又踹了他一脚，恶狠狠地交代：“嘴巴严实点，要是敢把今天的事说出去，你试试。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁等人都走光了才从地上爬起来，他跳了两下，肋骨和后背都传来痛感。他揉了揉受伤的地方，轻轻拍打校服上的脚印子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“高振宁，为什么帮我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録从厕所里走出来，出现在高振宁身后，高振宁扭身看他，差点牵动自己伤口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“嘶——”在姜承録面前高振宁不打算装了，他一边疼得龇牙咧嘴，一边笑着说，“我没帮你，谁说我帮你了？我就是看不惯那群傻逼仗势欺人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録脑袋歪了歪，对高振宁的话不置可否，垂着眼眸说：“我不想欠你的人情。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁猛然回想起来姜承録看他的那个眼神，收敛起笑意，手插到兜里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这回轮到他居高临下地看着姜承録了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“确实，咱们不是一路人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁独自去了医务室，这节课他照例翘了，相信老师如果知道他的苦衷，一定能理解他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">校医看见又是高振宁走进来，一点都不惊讶，还亲切地招呼他说：“宁王，又来啦？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“这次是跟谁打架？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">校医是个年轻姐姐，没什么老师架子，平常高振宁一点小擦伤都喜欢来医务室坐坐，主要也是为了顺理成章地逃课，一来二去间，还和校医姐姐成为了朋友。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“打什么打，就我单方面挨揍。”高振宁没好气地说，不想回忆太多细节。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“你还能吃这个亏？”校医笑了笑，让他脱下上衣，帮他检查伤口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁冷哼一声，混不吝脱下衣服，方才挨的打现在都显现出来了，他后背一片淤青，身前也没好到哪里去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">校医帮他上药，边擦药边惋惜地说：“年轻人，真不知道你怎么想的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁想起脸上写满昭然疏离感的姜承録，小声说：“确实，我也不知道我怎么想的，大概是脑子抽了吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">上过药后校医又给他开了点止痛药和膏药让他带着，高振宁道过谢，拿起校服光着膀子出门，打算让身上药水自然风干一会儿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">一出门撞上一个在门外罚站的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“……姜承録，你不去上课，站这儿干嘛？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録盯着高振宁赤条条的上身看了两秒，高振宁小麦色的皮肤让他嗓子一紧，姜承録递上来一瓶冰水，操着别别扭扭的中文口音说：“给你买的，止疼。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁接过来姜承録别别扭扭的好意，立马理解了他的意思，姜承録只是很难对高振宁说出那两个字，谢谢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">03</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁本来以为这个事就这么过去了，他身上伤都好得差不多了，没想到接下来还有后续。他莫名其妙被人推进漩涡中心，成为了争议对象。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这天数学课，他在最后一排无人在意的角落里睡了一整节，下课铃响的时候刚好醒了，伴随着数学老师一声干脆利落的“下课”，班主任出现在班级门口，正一脸严肃地喊他名字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁在班里同学探究的目光中走出去，被班主任二话不说带进了年级主任的办公室。路上高振宁还在想，他到底犯什么明显错误了，不就是睡了一节课，至于被叫到年级主任办公室训话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">直到黄毛和黄毛的班主任也出现在视线里，高振宁才隐约察觉到是怎么回事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“这个情况属实吗？”年级主任严肃地问，他从电脑上打开一段视频，高振宁凑过去看，发现真是那天他挨揍的画面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">那时候居然有人在偷拍，高振宁想，他都没发现。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这个视频被匿名者传到了学校贴吧上，没多久就被顶到了首页榜一的位置，下面洋洋洒洒几千条评论，有本校学生的留言，也有看热闹不嫌事大的，在下面讨伐他们学校的教育问题，质疑校园霸凌怎么会在重点高中出现。帖子被传到吧外，甚至上了当地的微博头条，一时间校方受到很大的舆论压力。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“老师，您睁着那么大的眼睛看不见？那视频里怎么拍的就是怎么回事呗，哪还有什么属不属实的，视频又造不了假。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛狠狠瞪了高振宁一眼，高振宁装没看见的，眼睛眯起来，对着年级主任笑得灿烂，脸上半点受害者的样子没有，倒像个施暴的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁的班主任清了清嗓子，示意他不要胡闹，高振宁看到年级主任脸色发黑，这才收敛了气焰，老老实实回答说：“我确实被揍了，但是不用你们可怜我，也不用给我整赔礼道歉那套。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">年级主任无奈，心说这已经不是你接受道歉就可以解决的问题了，他沉着声问黄毛和黄毛的班主任：“现在学校的处境很尴尬，你们说怎么办？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛的班主任显然还是想保自己的学生一手，他踹了黄毛一脚，示意黄毛说话，黄毛赶紧低头认错，说：“老师，我知道错了，我不是故意的，那天我们发生了点小口角，我一时没忍住才动了手，我保证今后绝对不会再犯这样的错误。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛班主任赶紧面露难色，给年级主任求情：“这…主任，您看，学生也知道错了，孩子其实都是好孩子，本质不坏，就是青春期难免做事太激进，不小心犯了错，要不…咱们还是给个机会？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁一听就知道黄毛是个关系户，他犯了那么大的错误被抓到，班主任还能死保他，真不知道黄毛家里人私下给老师们塞了多少钱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">年级主任沉默着没说话，问高振宁：“你是当事人，你怎么想？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁嘚瑟地说：“这必须给他开除了呀，不开除您对得起咱们学校声誉？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁班主任恨铁不成钢地扭了高振宁耳朵一把，在他身旁小声说：“你说你没事先去惹别人干嘛。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁和自己班主任嘟嘟囔囔：“怎么是我先惹的事，那他打得我，我还没说什么呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">年级主任看了看高振宁，又看了看黄毛，清了清嗓子说：“好了，都别争了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">两边都静下来，听年级主任讲话，“你给他道歉，写五千字检讨，记大过，暂时按照停学处理，至于什么时候可以再回来，还要等学校商量了决定。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛满脸的不情愿，但是也没办法，只能硬着头皮接受了这个处分，当着老师们的面低声下气给高振宁道歉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁像个大爷似的看黄毛给自己鞠躬，冷笑一声，接受了他的道歉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“你这不是自找的吗？”高振宁和黄毛一前一后出了办公室的门，两人走到楼梯口处，高振宁贴近黄毛耳边，警告他说，“姜承録不是你这种人可以招惹的，以后离他远点。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛拧着眉毛看他，眼神里充满杀气，像一条阴沟里的老鼠，他本来又想动手，碍于才受了处分，只好改变战术，口头嘲讽说：“哟，上次也是，这次也是，你怎么这么上赶着讨好他，是想做他的狗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁停下脚步，在身后攥紧了拳头，克制着自己的情绪，声音没有波澜地说：“我想做你的爹。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这时候刚好姜承録和宋义进一起爬上楼梯，他们路过楼梯口，四人打了个照面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛贱兮兮地说：“这么巧，狗主人来了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁站在原地一动没动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録万年不变的脸色黯了黯，对宋义进说：“哥，你先上去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">自己往高振宁和黄毛那里走去，开口声音冰到极点，姜承録问：“宁，你在做什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">04</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁没想到姜承録能这么叫自己。他们的交集很少，上一次对话还停留在医务室门前，姜承録给他买水，让他冰一下自己肿起来的地方，然后两人各回各的教室。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">路上他们一道回去，并肩走路，却都沉住了一句话没说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">从高振宁到宁，只经过了几天时间，几百小时，几千分钟，可姜承録还是那个姜承録。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁挑起眉毛，笑着说：“没什么，不重要，快上课了，咱们上去吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録看了眼黄毛，见他没有要动的意思，只是愤愤地看着自己和高振宁，就跟着高振宁一起上了楼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">临到姜承録班门口的时候，高振宁碰了碰他的肩膀，说：“shy哥牛逼。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録一愣，不知道高振宁为什么这么说，也不知道他怎么突然叫起自己哥来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁想，以前某个很无聊的下午，他确实逃课跑去大礼堂看过一场英文演讲，名叫the shy的少年在讲台上意气风发，是很多人追捧的对象。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“上课了，好好学习。”从不听讲的高振宁对成绩拔尖的姜承録如是说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">铃声响起，他们又回到原点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">晚自习前高振宁去学校对面的小吃街吃饭，他照例去了一间自己熟悉的面馆，先叫上一份牛肉拉面，又去奶茶店买奶茶，这原本是是平凡的一天。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">偏偏他回拉面馆的途中路过某个胡同，胳膊上突然传来一阵蛮力，高振宁还没反应过来就被人拖进了角落里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">差点冲到墙上，高振宁身子狠狠踉跄了下，他转过身，看清眼前人，笑了起来：“黄毛，你有完没完啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛被高振宁叫做黄毛，本来就臭的脸色更臭了几分，他扬扬下巴，示意小弟一人一边钳住高振宁胳膊，自己二话不说，先给高振宁脸上来了一拳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“白天当着老师们的面不好收拾你，”黄毛呲牙狞笑，“这回可逮着机会了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“视频到底怎么回事？我不是警告过你小子，那天的事你敢说出去一个试试？”黄毛审问高振宁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“不是，你问我我怎么知道？那个视频又不是我拍的，帖子也不是我发的，你就算想报仇也不能找我报吧。”高振宁差点被气笑，黄毛简直莫名其妙，自己被停学，跟他又有什么关系，说到底还是黄毛咎由自取。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛叉着腰，仰头看高振宁，说：“你跟我拽什么呢？找死？你知不知道我哥是谁？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁斜着眼看他，故意刺激黄毛：“我不知道，我只知道你爸是谁。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛微微一愣，问：“你认识我爸？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁笑得上气不接下气：“我就是你爸啊，这你都不知道吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">没想到高振宁这个滑头又在占自己便宜，黄毛恼羞成怒，给小弟使眼色，小弟收到信号，听话地往高振宁膝窝处狠狠踹了一脚，高振宁一个扑爬跪在地上，膝盖砸在地上，双手仍拧作一团，被人缚在身后。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“操，你怎么总喜欢以多欺少，有本事单挑。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁抬起头愤怒地注视着黄毛，嘴里骂骂咧咧，黄毛却不再像最初那般被他牵着鼻子走，甚至不给他多余机会，直接从口袋里掏出把弹簧刀，蹲下来，刀面轻轻拍着高振宁的脸，大度地说：“我也不跟你废话了，这样，你跪着给我磕个头，说你知道错了，管我叫声爹，咱俩这事就算完了，以后我也不找你麻烦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁视线里看到黄毛手中的锋利刀刃，心中暗叫不好，但脸上还是故作镇定道：“我要是不愿意，你打算怎么着？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛冷笑一声，用刀挑了挑高振宁的校服领口，在高振宁露出的锁骨处轻轻划拉两下，说：“你要是不愿意，就得老老实实挨我一刀，放心，我也不捅你，就是往你身上笔画两下，给你弄个纹身。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“操你妈，傻逼，”高振宁骂，“你就不怕我报警？总有人治得了你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛嘚嘚瑟瑟说：“你不是知道我爸是谁吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁露出疑惑的目光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“我爸啊，我爸是公安局局长。”黄毛炫耀地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁在内心深处把黄毛的家人问候了千百八十遍，开始想，自己怎么就惹上了这么个大麻烦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他低着头沉默不语，眼前黄毛正拿匕首缓缓拍着自己手心，一下两下的，还挺有节奏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁把心一横，抬起头，无所谓地说：“向你这种人低头，这辈子都不可能。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛眼神忽明忽暗，他先给高振宁鼓了鼓掌，又咬牙切齿道：“可以啊，这么想要哥给你‘纹个身’的话，那我就成全你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">说罢黄毛向高振宁出手，刀光剑影间，一个人影突然冲进来，让在场所有人都没反应过来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛的刀划错了人，眼前一个瘦削有力的身影正半跪在他面前，背上斜斜一痕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">白色的校服被割成两半，血色渐渐洇出来，染红了衣服料子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁瞪大了眼睛，姜承録双手以一个环抱的姿势握在高振宁的肩上，替他挡住了后面的黄毛。姜承録紧紧咬着下唇，脸色发白，额角滴下几滴汗珠。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁有点不敢确定似的，手缓缓伸向姜承録后背，结果摸到一片红。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“操…”高振宁哑着嗓子说，“我送你去医院。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">05</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“姓高的，给我打点钱。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁给他那个酒鬼老爸打了不知道多少通电话，他爸终于接了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“干嘛，怎么又要钱。”他爸问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“哎，你别问，我处理点事。”高振宁敷衍道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他爸在电话那头狐疑地说：“嗯？出什么事了？要多少。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“千儿八百的吧，你看着给。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁到最后也没给他爸讲出了什么事，他爸每天都忙着应酬喝酒，确实没什么心思管他，高爸见高振宁不愿开口，也没多追问，只给人打了钱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁去挂号窗口付了医生开的单子，然后回了急诊，走去缝合室的路上心里七上八下，一直在想姜承録为什么会突然出现，又为什么替他挡刀。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">还好姜承録伤得不深，只是伤口略有些长，医生给他缝了好几针。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“疼不疼？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁站在姜承録旁边，轻声问他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録赤裸着上身，身上缠了条绷带，垂着眼眸，正安静地听医生训话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛知道自己伤错人之后倒是跑得利落干脆，没一会儿就不见人影了。高振宁看着默默忍痛的姜承録，手忙脚乱地叫了辆车送他去医院。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">路上两人没有过多的交流，只有姜承録主动地朝高振宁伸出手，想要转移自己的注意力，高振宁赶忙伸出手给姜承録握着，帮他分散痛觉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録的劲很大，手心满是冷汗，高振宁被他攥得手指头生疼，愣是一个“不”字也没说出口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">事情发展到现在，他和姜承録之间早就分不出到底是谁欠谁的，抱歉的话，内疚的话，多说无益，他相信姜承録也不愿听。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">只能说，都是命运使然。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他们注定要认识彼此，要产生交集，要互相纠缠。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“打了麻药，我不疼。”姜承録抬起头，对高振宁说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“你真的是个疯子。”高振宁摇着脑袋，一脸后怕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録笑了起来，这还是他第一次在高振宁面前笑，他说：“不欠你的了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">06</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録是不欠他的了，高振宁郁闷地想，可是这下他又欠了姜承録的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“稀奇，”清晨高振宁他爸起床，被一阵排骨香饿醒了，寻着味走进厨房，见是高振宁在煮汤，高爸问他，“大清早的你做饭？还吃得那么补。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁把他爸往门外推了推，敷衍道：“走开啊，跟你没关系，不是给你做的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“那是给谁做的？看样子也不像是你自己吃。”高爸好奇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁把排骨和排骨汤盛出来，倒进准备好的保温桶里，想了想说：“给一个祖宗。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他们高中有食堂，中午午休时间不是很长，大多数人都去食堂简单吃点，又回教学楼上课，姜承録一般都是跟宋义进一起吃饭，这天中午放学，刚出门两人就碰见高振宁在门口杵着，一米八几的大高个儿拎着个粉色饭盒，怎么看怎么好笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进问：“你朋友？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録没承认也没否认，只停下脚步，看着高振宁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁提了提手里的保温杯，一脸自信地说：“我专门给你做的，应该挺好吃。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録愣着没接。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁强行把东西塞到姜承録手里，任务完成，正打算扭头走人，胳膊却被姜承録拉住了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“宁，一起吃饭吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁端着个饭盘子，盘里一荤一素一米饭，依旧是他的标配午餐，只是今天中午多了两个一起吃饭的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进好奇地问：“你们怎么认识的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁看了眼宋义进，心想，这个韩国人倒是厉害，中文比姜承録好多了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“机缘巧合。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録微微点了点头，似乎也认可他的说法。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“你伤恢复得怎么样了？还会不会疼？”高振宁见缝插针地问候姜承録。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进停顿了一下，吃惊地看向姜承録，用韩语说：“你受伤了？怎么没和哥说。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁听不懂，只能低下头吃饭，顺便用探究的目光看着眼前两个韩国人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録看了一眼高振宁，又看宋义进，回答说：“义进哥，怕你担心才没说的，不是什么大事，一点小擦伤。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁见两人之间气氛僵持，插话道：“哎，说点我能听懂的呗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进看了他一眼，笑了笑，问：“你给姜承録做了什么吃的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁打开保温桶，倒了碗排骨汤出来，递给姜承録，说：“好东西，大补的，谁喝了谁说好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进扑哧一声笑了出来，调侃高振宁：“那我可以喝不？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“当然可以啊，shy哥的朋友就是我的朋友。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録没说话，嘴角微微上扬了些，低头吃饭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进看了他一眼，对高振宁说：“你shy哥都不好意思了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁微微一愣，看着埋着头吃饭的姜承録，好像是有点脸红。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“要不怎么说是shy哥呢？还怪爱害羞的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録终于抬起头来，面无表情地制止了高振宁的胡言乱语：“宁，吃饭。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁立马垂下脑袋乖乖吃饭了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録说的话，好使。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁又连着给姜承録送了几天吃的，他每天中午定点出现在姜承録班级门口，像极了每天下午放学时候排着队给姜承録送礼物的小女生。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他送饭送得理直气壮的，姜承録收也收得顺理成章，每天中午两人再加上宋义进，一起吃饭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">一来二去间他们就熟了起来，尤其是高振宁和宋义进，两个人跟讲相声似的，经常你一言我一语的争辩，姜承録在一旁听着他俩吵闹，只沉默地笑着，他口语不如宋义进好，虽然也想说点什么，但不好插嘴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这对他们来说都是一段最好的时光，抛弃了国籍地位的谈话，没有城府的插科打诨，他们只是简简单单的朋友。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">黄毛有段时间没来找高振宁麻烦了，甚至完全销了声匿了迹。想必他也知道自己伤错了人，不敢再出来造次。也还好姜承録没跟他计较，不然以姜承録的身份，这件事闹大了必是满城风雨，甚至还要撼动黄毛他爸的事业。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">随着时间的流逝，姜承録的伤渐渐好转，高振宁的送饭行动也戛然而止。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他似乎没理由再去找姜承録，黏着姜承録和宋义进，那样是很好，可是不合常理。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他们本来不应该相交的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进还和姜承録一如往常走出教室门，打算叫上门口的高振宁一起吃饭，这是他们熟悉的路线，但那个熟悉的身影却迟迟没有出现。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进怅然若失地问：“宁今天不来了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録攥了攥自己的衣角，毫无波澜地对宋义进说：“走吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁对姜承録而言，终究只是短暂的擦肩而过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">07</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“高振宁，门外有人找。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁才开了把游戏，门口就有同学喊他，说是外面有人在等。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁不情愿地关掉手机屏幕，走去门口，路过那个喊他的女生，听见她嘟囔一句：“他怎么会跟你这种人认识？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁余光瞥她一眼，没跟人计较。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">出了门一看，居然是姜承録，高振宁乐了，确实，也不怪人家小女生有意见，他是谁，姜承録又是谁，姜承録怎么会有主动来找他？太阳这是打西边儿出来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“shy哥？你来干嘛。”高振宁笑嘻嘻地问他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録皱了皱眉头，说：“不想我来吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁赶忙摆手：“没有没有，你来找我，我当然欢迎，但是你有什么事？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録犹豫了一下，没说话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁猜：“黄毛又找你麻烦了？”他一脸厌恶地说，“他要是再搞你，你等着，我外面也认识点人，不就是打群架吗？谁还没几个兄弟了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録笑了，说：“不是，跟他没关系。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁挑眉：“嗯？那是什么。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録给他递过来一张门票，对他说：“周末学校交谊厅有个舞会，你要来吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁愣愣地问：“为什么找我？你没有别的舞伴了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録眸子一暗，垂下脑袋，身子倒是站得依旧笔直，“你不想跟我一起吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁心差点不跳了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“怎么会，我陪你就是了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁家里一件正式的衣服都没有，他买得最多的就是大t恤、卫衣和篮球鞋，还是特意去他爸的衣橱里逛了一圈，才解了燃眉之急。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他和他爸身高接近，身材相仿，他穿他爸的衣服倒也合身。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这天高振宁早早起了床，有朋友约他去打球，他一口就给回绝了，正色道：“不去不去，我有正事。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“什么事啊，你还能有正事？”朋友在电话那头，不死心地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“嘿，你怎么说话呢？”高振宁不爽，但也不知道怎么给朋友解释，只能说，“我要去学校参加活动。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“嚯，就你？”这下朋友更震惊了，“你能跟学校的活动沾上边？老师没眼瞎吧！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁啪地一声挂了电话，闹心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">好不容易挨到晚上了，高振宁打车去学校，到了学校门口才发现，自己连个姜承録的联系方式都没有，这到底算哪门子的“约会”啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁无奈，只好自己走去交谊厅，好在这下终于看到人了，姜承録和宋义进正站在门口等他。他走过去，给人抱怨：“shy哥，怎么连电话也不给我留一个，你这一点诚意都没有。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録眼睛一亮，微笑着说：“宁，今天很帅。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁被姜承録猛地一夸，还有点不好意思，垂下脑袋结结巴巴地说：“进…进去吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进说：“你们先进去，我等一下小钰。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁一脸好奇地问：“小钰是谁？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进不好意思地笑了：“我女朋友。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“……”一时间高振宁和姜承録都有点尴尬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁开玩笑说：“那我就是shy哥的女朋友。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録没理会高振宁的玩笑，笑了笑说：“进去吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">两人落了座。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他们的学校比较国际化，学校里的外国交流生也多，校方经常搞一些联谊活动让交流生们参加，免得他们在异国他乡觉得孤单。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁还是头一回参加学校举办的活动，觉得稀奇，脑袋晃晃悠悠，四处乱看，姜承録问他：“宁，在看什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“shy哥，你们这舞会真上流，你别说，这外国人颜值就是高，外国妹子身材真好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録情绪不怎么高涨，手指轻轻敲打着桌面，回他说：“是吗？我觉得一般。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“这还一般，你看这晚礼服裙子它不漂亮吗…”高振宁转头，发现姜承録突然离了座，赶忙慌慌张张跟上，问他，“shy哥，你干嘛去？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録冷冰冰地说：“拿喝的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“我也去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这舞会总得来说还是比较自由，没有冗长的领导讲话，没有过多的老师参与，只有几个学生会的学生在控场。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">没过一会儿宋义进领着小钰来了，小钰是中国人，跟高振宁一样是他们学校的学生，和宋义进算是跨国恋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">四人站着吃东西，边吃边聊天。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁好奇地问：“你俩怎么好上的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进说：“机缘巧合。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁总觉得这话听着耳熟。靠！这不是那天他对宋义进说的话吗？宋义进又原封不动地还给他了，这个机灵鬼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">小钰说：“你们两个是…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“嗯？”高振宁一愣，问，“你说我和姜承録？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他笑着说：“好兄弟，我们也算是不打不相识的好兄弟吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録突然插嘴：“音乐响了，宁，要不要跳舞？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁在跳舞上似乎有点天赋，他主动搂住姜承録的腰，看着旁边的宋义进和小钰，有样学样，跳了男士舞步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録的身材很好，穿校服时也看得出是宽肩窄腰，西装包裹下的身段更是优雅，高振宁把手放在姜承録腰间，脑海里突然想起“盈盈一握”这个词。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">虽然这说法不是用来形容男生的，高振宁却觉得姜承録配得上这个词。他们不知不觉转到了舞厅的角落里，缓慢的爵士乐慢慢流动，春江花月夜，头顶的灯光时明时暗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁脑子一抽，问姜承録：“你今晚要不要来我家？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他没有喝酒，却好像醉了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">08</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“不要开灯。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁和姜承録并肩躺在一起，卧室里黑漆漆的，窗帘没有完全拉上，唯独从那个空隙处流淌出一点月光，照亮地面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“行，不开就不开。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁也想不通，他和姜承録怎么就变成眼前这样了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他带着姜承録离开的时候，宋义进和小钰人也不见了，不知道跑去了哪里，舞厅里仍在上演着别人的热闹。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録难得听话又乖巧地跟在高振宁身后，任他拉着自己的衣袖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“我爸不在家，今晚只有我一个。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録猜不出高振宁的话里有一个大多程度的暗示，但这是一个水到渠成的邀请，令他很难拒绝，也很难不去多想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁对他有着致命的吸引力，姜承録时常从高振宁生机勃勃的躯体上感受到一种即将喷涌而出的洪流，不知道他什么时候会被他淹没。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録没忍住去握高振宁的手，两人手指碰上的时候，高振宁惊讶地转过头，姜承録面不改色地眨了眨眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁没说什么，就这么放纵姜承録牵了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録眼眸一垂，无声地笑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁家离着学校并不远，他本想叫个车回去，感受到手掌处传来的温度，又决定带姜承録走回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">短暂的道路突然变得漫长了起来，耳边可以听到一分一秒流逝的声音，高振宁想，这么宝贵的夜晚，他们能干些什么呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">如果姜承録只是一个漂亮又高傲的女生，那这个被他带回家的夜晚会发生什么就不难想象，无非是简单的接吻，拥抱，上床打炮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">可是姜承録并不像设想中的那样，他跟高振宁既定的任何轨道都不融洽，姜承録是一朵半路上毅然决然生长出来的野玫瑰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">冷艳，勾人却充满危险。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁躺在姜承録身边的那一刻，做出了决定。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“姜承録，”他认真地叫了他的名字，“我们要不要试试？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録在任何时候都是完美的，他不喜欢表露太多的情绪，除了礼貌的微笑，就只会冷着一张脸，不然就是用迟疑的目光看着你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他在床上也依旧表现得隐秘，高振宁一点一点挤进他身体的时候，他愣是咬着牙，一点声音都没有出。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁恶作剧似的把阴茎微微拔出来些，又往回顶了顶，这一下似乎戳对了地方，从姜承録嘴角飘出一丝细碎的呻吟声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁听到姜承録猫咪般的叫声，像是突然得到了反馈似的，大力抽动起来，血液好像全都涌到了下半身，神经末梢反应比平常敏感十倍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録的腰很细，脱了衣服握起来手感更加直接，高振宁的手从姜承録的腰摸到屁股，姜承録不让他开灯，黑暗中少了点视觉上的刺激，高振宁不甘心似的在姜承録屁股上打了两下，配合着阴茎进出后穴入口的奢靡声，高振宁快要射了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“姜承録…我想射。”高振宁说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録正被高振宁插得意乱情迷，听到高振宁快高潮了，红着一张脸说：“宁，不要射在里面。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁趴下去，两人身子交叠，他在姜承録耳畔吹了口气，含住姜承録的耳朵吸吮了几下，舌尖滑过之处令姜承録不由自主弓起脊背。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁声音压得低低的，问：“为什么不要？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“让我射在里面，”高振宁摸了摸姜承録的肚子，故意地说，“给我怀个孩子。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録生气地说：“为什么开玩笑，我不会怀孕。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“那就更应该射在里面了，”高振宁说，“真想把你操怀孕，给我生个属于高振宁和姜承録的小孩。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録被一阵暖流浇灌，颤栗着躺回床上，身后还有些撕裂似的疼痛，他想，高振宁真的是个王八蛋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">王八蛋居然说，想和他有个小孩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">09</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">那之后姜承録有几天没见到高振宁，他没有主动去找高振宁，高振宁也不来找他，两人又恢复了之前的关系，那晚发生的事好像只是一场仲夏夜之梦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“你后来干嘛去了？”宋义进问他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録说：“没干什么哥，我和高振宁出去玩了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“只是去玩了？”宋义进笑，“没干别的吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録舔了舔嘴唇，一脸老实地说：“没有。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进暂且信了，他想不到姜承録会骗他。安心带着姜承録去上体育课。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">两人走到体育馆，一进门，看到人群里一个熟悉的身影。宋义进碰了碰姜承録，说：“这么巧，高振宁也上体育课？你看，他在打篮球。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録早就看到了高振宁，甚至比宋义进发现得还早一些，只是脸上不知道摆什么表情应对。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“干嘛？”宋义进观察姜承録，“你有点奇怪啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録嘴硬说：“我没有。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁也发现了他们，从人群中撤出来，向他们这里走。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁笑着给他俩打招呼：“你们也来上体育？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録别开目光，只有宋义进回答他：“是啊，好巧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">上课铃响了，他们各回各班，体育老师带着学生们做了会儿运动后，宣布解散。众人自由活动，姜承録和宋义进坐到观众席的凳子上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁又来了，在姜承録旁边坐下，兜里揣着几瓶水，分别递给姜承録和宋义进一人一瓶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他把脚蹬在眼前的架子上，想说点什么，却又不知该从何说起，只好说：“一起打会儿球？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进说：“我们不太会打篮球呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁看了眼周围没什么人的排球网，说：“那排球呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进看了眼姜承録说：“走吧，去活动活动。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">三人传了会儿球，姜承録的存在是个明显的吸睛架子，不少女生凑上来，想要一起玩，几个人就分了左右阵营，正儿八经对打，石头剪刀布，宋义进被分到两人对面，全是妹子跟他一队。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">打了几个回合后中场休息，高振宁趁大家没注意，拉着姜承録一溜烟跑出了体育馆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録问：“干什么去？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁拉他走进体育馆旁一件小屋子，关上门，把姜承録压到墙上，一条腿挤进姜承録双腿中间，胳膊撑在姜承録身边，另一只手在姜承録的屁股上乱摸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“想你了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">气氛太过暧昧，这是一间废弃的器材室，平常基本没人来，也不知道高振宁怎么发现这么个地方，门还没锁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録的睫毛微微抖了抖，一个看上去正经又保守的人，私底下居然比谁都大胆奔放，他的手环住高振宁的腰，主动仰头，轻轻吻住了高振宁的唇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁一把翻过姜承録，粗鲁地拔下他的裤子，这次光线比上回明亮了许多，他看见了姜承録紧致的皮肤和挺翘的臀瓣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁在姜承録耳畔轻轻低语：“小骚货，只准脱光了给我一个人看。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録低着头，不知道是害羞还是什么，修长的脖颈垂着，露出分明的骨节，颈骨一直往下延伸，下面的身体被上衣遮住了，窥不见全貌，但衣下好像有颗劲松一般支撑着他的身体，灼烧着少年人的生命力。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁握住姜承録身前半硬半软的那根物件，手有节奏地上下撸动，姜承録被情欲侵袭，咬住嘴唇抬起头来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁的嘴唇在姜承録的脖子上一点一点落下，他说：“姜承録、姜承録。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">10</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进不知道姜承録和高振宁到底经历了什么，宋义进只知道，等他反应过来的时候，姜承録和高振宁的关系已经突飞猛进，成功登月了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁又开始每天找他们一起吃饭，纵使和姜承録之间隔得八丈远，眼神也要黏黏糊糊，宋义进看在眼里，叹了口气，抱怨说：“要不是小钰在艺术楼上课，我真的要喊她一起。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁才对着姜承録笑嘻嘻的，听见宋义进讲话，又拧过头来，和他说：“行啊义进哥，你叫上她，咱们一起，四个人更好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进说：“算了吧，艺术部离着一号食堂太远了，她一般都去二号吃。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁同情地看着宋义进，说：“辛苦你了，义进哥。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録偷偷笑了笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进翻了个白眼说：“为什么我感觉自己这么多余？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録赶紧撒娇似的说：“哪有，哥才不多余，最喜欢哥了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録的表白高振宁没太听懂，他用了韩语，不过高振宁每天耳濡目染的，居然也能听出来几个字眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">喜欢？高振宁冷哼一声，什么喜欢，姜承録，你对我说过这两个字吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这个想法从脑海里冒出来的一瞬间，高振宁被吓到了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録喜欢他吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“宁，为什么发呆？”姜承録注意到高振宁停下了筷子，询问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁晃了晃脑袋，跟个没事人似的说：“没什么，对了，这周末你们要不要来我家玩？我们可以打游戏，或者看电影。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进摇了摇头，拒绝了高振宁的邀请：“不行啊，我周末要跟小钰约会。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁问姜承録：“你来吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録点了点头说：“我可以来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録又一次去了高振宁家，二人独处。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁家里刚好有两台电脑，他问姜承録是想玩switch游戏还是玩别的，姜承録说可以一起打英雄联盟，两人就双排了几把。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“你什么位置玩得好？”高振宁问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“我一般玩上单玩得多。”姜承録说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“那我打野吧，”高振宁笑着说，“多帮你抓抓上路。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">两人一个选了剑姬一个选了青钢影，因为号的段位不一样，他俩就打得匹配，选英雄也比较随意都挑着自己喜欢的来，高振宁想到什么似的，突然问姜承録：“你听没听说过IG？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録点点头说：“我知道，世界冠军。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁笑着说：“IG的上野也是一个韩国人一个中国人，他俩的冠军皮肤刚好是菲奥娜和卡密尔。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録说：“我有这个皮肤，我们也用。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁揶揄姜承録：“那四舍五入咱俩也是冠军上野了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録笑了笑，重复高振宁的话：“我们是冠军上野。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他俩打起游戏来不怎么沟通，全靠脑电波交流，pin个信号对方立马秒懂，虽然是头回一起打游戏，匹配局里两人却完全乱杀。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“shy哥，你太强了。”两人打累了，关掉电脑，高振宁凑过来，称赞姜承録。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録谦虚地说：“是因为有你跟我配合。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">两人又去客厅里看电视，高振宁从橱柜里扒翻出一个影碟来，塞进放映机，回头给姜承録说：“看个电影吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録点点头，虽然没有韩语翻译，却不担心自己看不懂，两人坐在沙发上，靠在一起，电影徐徐开演。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">电影两个小时左右，是一个现实主义的文艺片，叫《白日焰火》，高振宁边看边说：“这电影是从咱们这边拍的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録说：“东北。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“冬天的东北就这样，很漂亮，可以看冰雕，滑冰，以后有机会，叫上宋义进，我们可以一起去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这电影的氛围并不轻松，甚至有点沉闷，两人看完后都有点沉默，高振宁都不知道姜承録看懂没有。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“好片子，看懂没？”高振宁问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録半知半解，懵懂地说：“差不多看懂了，所以有点难过。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁点了点头，说：“白天的烟火好看是好看，就是看上去有点浪费。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“你想不想放烟花，我记得我家里还有，上次过年存下的，还没用完。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁的话题转得很快，他常常想起一出是一出，姜承録还停留在电影中没有出来，这边高振宁已经拿着一把烟花出来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“你不是说白天放烟花有点浪费吗？”姜承録问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“跟你一起就不浪费了，走，下楼，带你放烟花。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録跟在高振宁屁股后头下了楼，高振宁递给他一个打火机，两个人一人一把仙女棒，大白天的点着玩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁看着眼前呲起的冷烟花，把手放在旁边，突然没头没脑地问：“姜承録，你喜欢什么样的人？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録也学着高振宁的样子，把手放在烟花旁边，但什么都没感觉到，他听到高振宁突然问自己这个问题，抬起头来，沉默了一会儿说：“喜欢义进哥那样的人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁手里那根烟花棒刚好燃尽了，他顿了一下，把它扔到地上，笑着说：“确实，有谁会不喜欢宋义进呢？学习好，性格也好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録问：“你呢？你喜欢什么样的人？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁顿了顿，说：“我啊…我喜欢那种喜欢我的人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">11</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">两人把手里所有的烟花都放完了，才重新回到楼上，时间是不知不觉溜走的，高振宁一看表，已经下午两点多了，他俩还没吃饭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“我操，没注意时间，都这个点了？”高振宁问，“你饿吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録摸了摸自己的肚子，说：“有点。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁掏出手机说：“等我叫个外卖。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録抓住他的手腕，制止了他点外卖的手：“宁，你做。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁笑了起来，调侃姜承録：“怎么？觉得我做饭好吃吗，想吃我做的了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録诚实地点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“那你帮我打下手。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">两人进了厨房。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁还是没想明白，他是怎么和姜承録做着做着饭，从厨房做到床上去的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">两人的身体仿佛中了毒似的，胳膊只是轻轻蹭一下，就像被吸铁石吸到一样，黏在一起就分不开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">年轻人精力旺盛，他们本来就正值一点就着的年纪，抱一抱都能擦枪走火，高振宁只好把姜承録抱到床上，白日宣淫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这次高振宁细心地帮姜承録脱光了所以衣服，姜承録今天穿了一件衬衫，特别适合被高振宁一点一点解开纽扣。姜承録翻过身去的时候，高振宁还是不出意外看见了姜承録的伤疤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">距离那件事过去了已经有段时间，姜承録后背缝针的地方也渐渐长出了新的肉来，只是那道疤却永远不可能消失了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁看着姜承録光洁的后背上一道突兀的疤痕，突然觉得有点缺氧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁轻轻摸着那个地方，问姜承録：“疼吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録笑了笑，声音闷闷的，他说：“早就不疼了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁居然觉得有点可惜，他脑海里窜出一个危险的想法，他质问姜承録，如果还疼的话，你是不是就会一直记得我，想起这是因为我而受的伤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他俯下身用嘴唇轻轻亲吻了一下姜承録的伤口，姜承録的身子敏感地动了动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“宁……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録用了央求的语气喊他的名字，似乎不想让高振宁把太多注意力放在他的疤痕上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“丑，不要亲。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“不丑。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他恹恹地想：姜承録，要记得我啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">但是这始终是他无法说出口的话，高振宁怅然若失，像一头被困在迷宫里的困兽，只有通过身体上的惩罚向姜承録传达自己的困惑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録的确感觉出高振宁比往常粗暴，他插得太深太狠了，简直姜承録受不了，姜承録求和一样小声地说：“宁…不要…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁像听不见一样继续折腾人，差点把姜承録给操晕过去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">最后高振宁又射在了姜承録身体里面，姜承録累得睡着了，他眼睛闭着，睫毛长长的，难得没有点天神架子，高振宁不受控制地凑上前去吻了吻他的眼睛，小声嘀咕说：“姜承録，你到底是属于谁的天神？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">12</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録和高振宁在做爱这件事上仿佛形成了不可言说的默契，两个人似乎并没有更熟悉对方，但身体却越来越契合，好像不和对方做爱就会饿一样，上床比吃饭喝水还自然。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">当然这一切都是背着宋义进在暗中进行的，三人在一起的时候，高振宁还是宋义进的捧哏，姜承録还是两人沉默的聆听者，只是有什么东西正在悄然滋生。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进并非无所察觉，他看到高振宁自然地把自己碗中的肉夹到姜承録碗里，姜承録又自然地吃掉时，他觉得有什么东西不一样了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“你们两个怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“嗯？”高振宁抬起头，一脸不解，“什么怎么了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进指了指姜承録，又指了指高振宁，新奇地说：“像谈恋爱了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録捏了捏筷子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁扑哧一声笑出来，差点笑得前仰后合，他说：“别逗我了哥，你说我和姜承録？你给我俩一千万我俩都不可能在一起，你说是吧，姜承録？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録没有回答，只放下筷子说：“义进哥，我吃饱了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁立马敛了笑意，飞快扒拉了几筷子米饭，然后也放下筷子说：“我也饱了，可以走了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他们最离谱的一次，还是两人都逃了课跑去天台上。高振宁嘻嘻哈哈调侃姜承録：“哟，好学生也来了？你偷偷跑出来的事你义进哥知道吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録不理会他，径直在他旁边坐下来，抬着头看天。今天天色好，空中有大朵大朵的云飘过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁不忍心打破那么好的气氛，难得闭着嘴巴一起坐着，姜承録反倒不适应，碰了碰他的腿，问：“怎么不说话了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“要我说什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録又不理人了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁叹了口气，他倒确实有点想问的东西，又开口，半开玩笑半认真地说：“姜承録，你说以后咱们会怎么样啊？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録愣了愣，并没有想到高振宁会突然问这个，他认真地想了很久，开口说：“我也不知道。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁就知道姜承録会是这个回答，这个问题本来就是无解的，他都不知道答案，更别说能从姜承録这个嘴笨的人嘴里听到什么好听的话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁嬉笑着把这个问题带过去，不要命地说：“敢不敢在这里被我上？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録呆住，还停留在高振宁的上一个问题里出不来，高振宁的情绪却调整得很快，他想，就算是一个有着顶尖反应速度的人，也没办法跟上高振宁的节奏吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁见姜承録不说话，擅自替人做了决定，把姜承録拉到自己身前，让他跨坐在自己身上，笑着说：“这次换个体位。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録脸有点红，想到楼下就是正在上课的老师和同学，有种强烈的背德感，但高振宁不给他太多扭捏的空间，姜承録迷糊间就已经和高振宁搞上了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁捂住姜承録的嘴唇，贱兮兮地说：“坏女人，不许叫出来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録听着高振宁的下流脏话，差点被插射。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁看着姜承録迷离的双眼，暂时地想：你和我都不知道的事，就让它永远不知道吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">13</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁不知道困惑着自己的答案能来得那么快。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这天他去办公室，听见几个老师在讨论交换生的事，他好奇地凑上去听了会儿，还听见了姜承録和宋义进的名字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">班主任瞧见高振宁，拍他一下，嗔道：“你在这儿干嘛呢？去去去，别偷听老师们讲话啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁小声问他班主任：“老师，刚我好像听到你们在说姜承録？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">班主任有点惊讶地看着他说：“怎么？你认识？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“算认识吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">班主任说：“哦，确实，刚刚是在聊他，真厉害一小伙子，就是可惜，这学期结束后他应该就回自己原来的学校了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁心下一沉，问：“他原来的学校是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">班主任摆着手说：“唉，你打听人家那么多干嘛，就首尔的学校，我说了你也不知道。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁脑子里什么想法都没有。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">出了办公室门，他自言自语说了一句：“姜承録，这就是你说的不知道吗。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁久违地没去找姜承録和宋义进，稳定的三角形关系再次瓦解，他为了避免撞到人，大中午的还跑到学校外面去，一个人吃饭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">结账的时候遇见一个老熟人，是他的初恋女友。高振宁初中时候就谈对象了，只是那时候不太懂情爱，光觉得人家女孩子长得挺对他胃口，就决定追人家，最后也没怎么费劲就把人给追到手了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">得到了就不珍惜，这话形容高振宁倒是有点道理，他和人家才在一起没多久就腻了，冷暴力把人家给甩了，他这个女朋友学习不是特别好，没考上重点高中，去了隔壁女校。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">倒是不意外会在这里碰见她，高振宁上去，主动跟人打招呼：“你也跑出来吃饭了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">前女友说：“怎么是你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁笑着说：“干嘛，这么不想见到我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">前女友翻了个白眼，愤愤地说：“那当然啊，今天碰见你算我倒霉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">两人边走边叙旧，一起出了饭馆门，他前女友是跟朋友一起来的，朋友见状先提前溜了，只剩下他两个人，高振宁和前女友跟两根棍子似的僵硬地杵在原地，他打算过马路。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">马路对面看见两个人，姜承録和宋义进。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁骂了声“操”。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">前女友见他说脏话，还以为他是在骂自己，便狠狠拍了高振宁胳膊一巴掌，说：“你骂谁呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁赶紧给人家低头认错：“别别别，姐，不是说的你，对不起我错了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">前女友“哼”了一声，说：“请我喝奶茶吧，给我买杯喝的就原谅你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁只好说：“行，请你，喝什么都行，你随便挑。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进和姜承録往这边走过来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进问：“高振宁，这是谁呀？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他前女友故意要整高振宁，抢着说：“高振宁，这你朋友？自我介绍一下，我是他女朋友。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録拉了拉宋义进的衣角说：“哥，我们走吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">14</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁知道姜承録肯定误会了什么，但他这次没有上前去解释，甚至任性地想，他愿意这样误会也挺好的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">只是他们很久没做过了，高振宁有时会想念姜承録的身体。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">还是宋义进先来找他，问：“你和姜承録最近咋了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“没咋啊，你怎么这么问。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进说：“你不来找我们了，他也每天都不说话，不好好吃饭。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁笑了笑说：“shy哥本来就不爱说话。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进问：“那天那个女生，真的是你女朋友吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁想说不是，犹豫了一下，说：“算是吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">宋义进点了点头，准备走人，快上课了，他说：“哦，你还是快点跟姜承録和好吧，不管你们之间发生了什么，我都希望你们可以快乐一些。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁苦笑着想，他们真没闹矛盾，也真没吵架，宋义进怎么就不信呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">上课的时候手机突然收到一条消息，高振宁没点开之前有想过，给他发消息的人会不会是姜承録？点开之后有点小小的失望，是他前女友。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">上次他请人喝东西之后两人加了微信，晚上偶尔有一搭没一搭的聊天，前女友总来主动找他，高振宁晚上没什么事做，就跟她闲聊，聊多了前女友的态度也有点转变，高振宁看出来她有想和自己复合的意思。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">她前女友给自己发消息问，晚上要不要一起吃饭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁的脑海里突然想起那天姜承録失望又克制的眼神，在对话框里打下个“好”，还在犹豫的时候，手指头不小心触碰到屏幕，点了发送。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁破罐子破摔地想，算了，索性就跟她出去吃饭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">两人一起面对面吃饭，吃到一半，前女友突然问他：“高振宁，要不要和好？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁迷茫地抬起头来，突然可笑地回想起自己和姜承録一起在大白天里放烟花，白日焰火。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁说：“好啊，和好吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">他们等不到冬天了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">15</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録第一次尝试喝酒，酒果然又难喝又让人头晕，但他还是逼着自己喝了好几瓶。然后姜承録又去便利店买烟，收银员见他明显不够年龄，不肯卖给他，姜承録又跑去那种小卖部，小卖部的大叔爽快地卖给了他，还劝他说：“小男孩，少抽点烟，别染上烟瘾，以后戒起来麻烦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録摇了摇头说：“不会的，我不会上瘾。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録说到做到。他是个极其克制的人，从小养尊处优，在一个充满爱意的环境里长大，想要什么妈妈都会满足他，他也有很听话，从小就显现出过人的天赋，总被人说是百年一遇的天才。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録呆腻了首尔的环境，说想要去中国看看，他妈妈也欣然同意，让他来中国交换一年。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録从小都顺风顺水的，没遇到过什么挫折，喜欢他的人太多了，比他大的，比他小的，姜承録身边从不缺爱意。只是他很难应对那些直白的喜欢，过于浓烈的感情总让他不知作何回应，从小到大收到别人的表白，姜承録都只会礼貌地笑着说：“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">可高振宁是个例外，高振宁从来不说爱他，他反而更不知道该如何应对，只有惩罚对方又惩罚自己似的，一个人生闷气，暴戾的情绪在胸腔内升腾，话到嘴边全变成了：“宁，讨厌你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁每次看着他冷漠又疏离的脸色，明明是夏天，却仿佛掉进了冰窖里，他四肢难受，但高振宁承受能力真的有够强的，他还是会笑嘻嘻移走话题，说今天他又睡了十二个小时。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">这种时候姜承録特别想说“我操”，想把不老实的高振宁关起来，好好惩罚他一顿，要是能把高振宁永远捆在这个名为姜承録的黑屋子里，那肯定是最好的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">可是高振宁太神经大条了，如果他听到姜承録用国语骂人，一定话笑得前仰后合，拍着姜承録的肩膀说：“shy哥，西八！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録好想知道高振宁为什么总是这样，他的心脏不会痛吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録学着别人的样子吸了一口烟，但第一口就被呛得差点流出眼泪来，咳嗽了半天。他看着燃烧着的点点火星，想起来那天在高振宁家楼下，两个人一起放烟花。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録委屈地给宋义进打了一个电话，等宋义进接了，带着哭腔说：“义进哥，我喜欢上一个人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">那是宋义进第一次听到姜承録哭，也是第一次听到姜承録说喜欢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">可惜电话这头的人是宋义进，不是高振宁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">姜承録的喜欢传递到了错误的时空。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">16</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">暑假快来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">临放假的时候高振宁的女朋友来找高振宁，高振宁收拾完书包和女朋友并肩走出校门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">路过公告栏的时候他女朋友停下了脚步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“高振宁，这人看着好眼熟。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁循着女友的目光看去，在优秀学生那一栏里赫然看到了姜承録的照片。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁的心狠狠抽动了一下，有点疼，耳边满是空荡峡谷里的回响。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">“是很眼熟，你忘了？”高振宁给女朋友解释，“上次你还见过他的，姜承録，我朋友。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">女朋友点了点头，没有多做停留，挽着他的胳膊拉着他走了，边走边说：“你朋友是个帅哥啊，有空叫出来一起玩。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁笑了笑没有说话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">隔天学校公告栏的玻璃就被人砸了，姜承録的照片被人撕了下来，不翼而飞，写着姜承録名字的上方空白一片。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">不少人议论纷纷说是暗恋姜承録的女生偷偷干的，看姜承録要走了，拿照片睹物思人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁的女朋友去高振宁家玩，在他房间的飘窗前发现一个空汽水瓶子，里面放了一朵快枯萎的玫瑰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">她好奇地问：“这是什么时候的玫瑰花？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">高振宁躺在床上玩手机，看了那个瓶子一眼，说：“在路边随手买的，是不是快干了？等它彻底干了我再扔吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">女朋友还在瓶子旁边看到了一张被揉成一团的纸片，她趁高振宁不注意，悄悄打开看了，惊讶地捂住嘴巴，手中的纸张差点掉到地上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">是姜承録的照片。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">后面写着——我的天神。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9916913">
  <span class="ql-author-9916913">END.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>